A Life Together
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: A one shot request for Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista. Jessica and Wade have been dating for a year but given her job and his job, they rarely have time together. So Wade plans a romantic evening to ask her something important. Wade/OC.


This is a one shot request for Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Jessica looked around the store as she was closing up. She had been recently made the assistant manager of the Victoria's Secret in her local mall. She was happy for the added responsibility but a little bummed that it mean less time to spend with her boyfriend of one year, Wade Barrett.

She and Wade had met when she went to the local arena for Monday Night RAW. She had won front row tickets and backstage passes in a local radio contest. She bumped into Wade and they got talking. He asked her out for coffee that night and they exchanged numbers. A week later, he called and asked her to dinner. That dinner had lead to their current relationship status.

As she locked up the store, she sighed. It had been three weeks since she had seen Wade. He called and they video chatted each night but it wasn't the same. She got into her car and headed home.

Wade arrived from the airport the next morning and headed to his hotel. He hadn't told Jessica he was in town. He wanted to surprise her with a romantic evening. He had called ahead and booked one of the banquet rooms. He had gotten three dozen roses and had the hotel put them all over the room. He had candelabras all around the room and a candlelit dinner lobster dinner for two. He hired a string quartet to play in the background.

He arranged for a limo to pick her up. He knew she was off that night. He sent her a bouquet of roses with a card asking her to join him for dinner and explaining that the limo would take her to where they were eating.

Jessica smiled as she got dressed in the black dress that Wade had sent to her. The roses were so sweet and the invite to dinner was too. She had to wonder where they were eating.

The limo arrived at six forty-five to take her to dinner. She smiled when she saw the roses in the seat with a card and a present. The card said please wear this tonight. She opened the present and saw a beautiful bracelet with sapphires on it. She put it on just as the limo arrived in front of the hotel. The driver opened the door and escorted her into the hotel and to the banquet room.

Jessica was in awe when she walked in. The room was glowing with the candlelight. She smiled when she saw Wade standing there in a black suit waiting for her with a single red rose. He smiled and walked over to her.

"You look beautiful." He said as he kissed her hello. "I have a special dinner planned."

"Great." She smiled as they walked to the table. Wade pulled out her chair and then sat across from her.

The string quartet began playing the music in the background. Their dinner was wonderful and the talk was just of everyday things. Once they had dessert, he stood up.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked flashing her a smile.

"Of course." She replied as she took his hand.

He led her out to the dance floor as the band played "The way you look tonight."

As the song continued, he held her close as they danced. He hadn't realized how much he had fallen for her over the last year. But he had. She was not the type of girl he usually went for but something about her just caught his attention. Now he couldn't imagine life without her in it.

He pulled away a little bit to look at her. "Jess, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Alright." She replied as he led her back to the table once the song ended. "What about?"

"Well over the last year, we have gotten close and I have fallen in love with you. So, I was hoping that you would want to move in with me." He smiled. "I know I travel a lot but it would be wonderful for you to be waiting for me when I came home." He handed her another present. "This is for you."

She smiled as she opened and was shocked to find a key inside. She looked up at him.

"It's a key to my place. I really want you to move in with me."

She looked at the key and then at him. It was a big step in their relationship and she wasn't sure if she was ready. But she knew she loved him.

"Jess, there's no pressure on it. If you don't want to, that's okay."

She smiled big at him. "I would love to move in with you."

"That makes me so happy." He stood up and took her hand. "I have another surprise upstairs."

She smiled as he led her to the suite he had on the seventh floor. Once inside, they spent the night making love and enjoying each other's company. Both content with where their relationship was now.

"I love you Jessica." He whispered as he held her close

"I love you too."

He smiled and they both soon drifted to sleep. Dreaming of the life they were starting together.

Please Review!


End file.
